Bubba Nate
by Lucky439
Summary: Rogue meets a new teacher at the institute who has a conection to one of the X-Men
1. Default Chapter

**This is a fic for my bubba Nate. He wouldn't help me write one so I wrote one about him to bug him. I think he likes it. Please review. I don't own the X-Men so don't sue me. We also had nothing to do with the movie time machine**  
  
2 years after the movie Rogue is now 19.  
  
Rogue was walking through each hall of the institute trying to decide what to do tonight. She was so sick of going out with the boys, no the adolescents. As she walked by the glass lobby she caught a glimpse of Logan. She silently mumbled to herself, "He must be returning from another one of the professor's tedious tasks." Yes, she thought, maybe Logan will take me out to catch a flick; I have heard some fad reviews on the new movie, "The Time Machine." Without thinking she ran and jumped into the passenger seat of Logan's Jeep, not realizing the seat had an occupant already. Screaming out in pure terror and embarrassment, she fumbled out of the jeep and on to the hard concrete. Instantly Logan rushed to check on her, laughing hard about the whole scene.  
  
"Hi Rogue" he smirked.  
  
Startled Rogue blushed, looked down, and stuttered out, "H-Hi."  
  
"I want you to meet someone. Xavier asked me to search for him, and bring him to the institute."  
  
"Ok," she said shyly as she looked down at her scraped knees.  
  
Almost out of nowhere a deep voice asked, "Would you like a hand?"  
  
When she looked up she saw the cutest guy she had ever seen standing next to the jeep. Reaching she grabbed ahold of his hand and took a closer look at him. He was at least 6'1, with wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and a strong build.  
  
"Yes, thank you for your help." As there gazes met for what must have been an eternity.   
  
Being interrupted by Logan's laughing they quickly snap back to reality.  
  
"Rogue, I would like for you to meet Nate."  
  
Smiling, he said, "Nathaniel Xavier."  
  
Shocked, Rogue replied, "Xavier? The professor never mentioned anything of a nephew."  
  
As Logan began to laugh uncontrollably, Nathaniel said, "Actually Professor Xavier is my dear old dad."  
  
Feeling the blood instantly rise in her cheeks from embarrassment she muttered out." O-Oh, Have you seen your father yet!"  
  
"Yes as I entered into town, we began to communicate through his telepathic powers."   
  
"Will you be staying here for very long?"  
  
"Yes, my father was telling me that he was in need of a new Creative Writing Teacher."   
  
"Great! I am the art teacher here."  
  
"Really are you a painter, drawer, or what?"  
  
"I paint. What do you enjoy writing?"  
  
"I have many techniques, but my heart is in poetry. I have been published in many books and magazines."  
  
"Really! I love poetry."  
  
"Wow, I would love to show you some of my works if you have the time. I would love to see your artwork also. I have always had a passion for artist of all kinds"  
  
Shyly she says, "That would be great."  
  
"Ya."   
  
"Ya."  
  
Caught up in each other's gaze, they were interrupted by Logan's threat to get the water hose.   
  
"Hey guys im going to go see what Ro is up to. Rogue would you mind stop drooling long enough to show Nate around."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Through out the day Rogue lead Nathaniel through the mansion showing him everything she could think of, just so she could spend more time with him. They talked about their interests and found that they had a lot in common. They are both from the south, Nate was raised in the deserts of Texas, they both like the arts, both have a wild passion for heavy metal music, and most importantly they are only a few years apart in age. Later as Rogue walked back to her room her mind was no longer on going out, but on the cute new addition to the mansion. Later she realized she had totally forgotten to ask what his mutation was, or more his gift as Xavier is so found of saying.  
  
**What's Nates Mutation? Will Rogue and Nate get together? Read the Next chapter and find out. I don't know how often I will update my real brother Nate is helping me.** 


	2. The Begging

(Ok First I have nothing to do with the X-men People. So This Ain't Official or Anything So Don't Sue me. I was bored and like to write on this kinda stuff.)  
  
Rogue woke up quickly the next morning to find all of her friends rushing down the hall. She quickly jumped up and threw on some shoes and quickly rushed to join the now gathering group. As she approached she began to hear rampant chatter.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"Professor isn't going to be happy if he finds out about this.."  
  
Rogue quietly began to work her way through the crowd, and was shocked at what she found creating the disturbance. It was Nate! But what was he up to? She watched his hands flare up over the crowd, as reflections shimmered all over the faces of the crowd.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
It was the only thing she could gasp out as she watched the shimmering metal entangle to create a pyramid, a sphere, and finally resting on a cube. As the rest of the students clapped emphatically at the sight, Rogue just watched in amazement. She lightly blushed and thought, "He is magnetic. In more than one way."  
  
Almost before she could finish the thought Nate screamed out, grabbing his head, as the once cube now dropped into a pile of clutter in the center of the floor. She watched in horror as Nate fell to his knees screaming out in agony. The world seemed to slow as she watched him, barely noticing the screams for help coming from the students.  
  
(Later that day.)  
  
Rogue sat outside the infirmary, her mind playing over what had happened earlier that day. She began to let her mind wonder over each second, and remember the pain that was plastered on to Nate's face as he fell. A light tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
She quickly lifted her head and wiped the tear from her face.  
  
"Professor, wha- what happened? Is he going to be ok?"  
  
The Professor had a darkened look on his face. She could not read much in his expression, but knew there was something on the Professor's mind.  
  
"Pro."  
  
She was quickly stopped by Xavier's hand.  
  
"You are wondering what happened aren't you?"  
  
"Well. yes."  
  
She quickly looked down at her feet and began to lightly slide them against the smooth tile. Like a young child being disciplined by her father. She had always been intimidated by the Professor, and did not wish to step out of her place. She looked up, and saw a light smile on his face.  
  
"Child, you will learn someday that you are just as much a part of the team as I am. You have every right to understand what is going on as Logan. Or even Scott. Come with me dear, and I will try to explain."  
  
The Professor began to turn towards the door and motioned her to follow him. As they walked out of the infirmary to the hallway she began to wonder back to Nate, and what it was that had made him just loose control so suddenly. It was absolutely horrifying. The professor lightly sighed as he read the thoughts that came across her mind. He lightly thought to himself, "Child, unless something drastic happens you have no comprehension of horrifying." They entered into Xavier's study, and felt the eyes of Logan and Scott watch them cross the room. Letting out a deep breath the Professor began,  
  
"So I guess everyone had a chance to watch the spectacle earlier today."  
  
Scott was the first to speak up, "Professor what was that? What made him loose control?"  
  
Logan was right behind of course, "Ya, I have never seen Magnus loose control like that."  
  
"That is because he is not like Magnus Logan. My son is. hmm. I guess the best word is a hybrid.."  
  
Instantly the group gasped out together, "What?"  
  
"He was created in a lab. Magnus had just begun his "Holy War." He was bound to find a way to end the persecution of mutants. Magnus believed he had found a way to enhance a mutant to a whole new level, he believed he could harness the genes that have given us our abilities. I went along with him for the most part. I didn't truly realize his intentions."  
  
"What are you saying Professor?" Scott said what was on everyone's mind.  
  
"I went along with Magnus, and even donated some of my own genetic material. I believed the experiment to never get off the ground, and that it would end just as quickly as it begun."  
  
"But it didn't did it?"  
  
As Logan spat that out he began to flare up in anger.  
  
"You cursed scientist, you are always willing to do your experiments, but are not willing to live up to the consequences." springing out his claws.  
  
The professor looked down in shame of what he had done. Logan was right about how wrong the Professor was to even agree to this experiment. It did not matter though. He paid for his actions ten fold when starting the institute and stopping Magnus from conducting more.  
  
"Logan, let him finish."  
  
Logan sprung from anger to shock, it had been the first time Rogue had ever put Logan in his place, and he didn't quite know what to make of it. He grumbled and sat back in his seat.  
  
"As I said, I believed the experiment to be a failure, and in a sense it was. Magnus succeeded in creating a new mutant, one whose power was un- heard of. Nate has control of multiple powers. He is like Magnus. And he is like me." 


	3. NATE NOTE

HI BUBBA NATE FANS  
  
SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE AN UPDATE BUT THIS IS MY BROS BABY SO ITS UP TO HIM I HAVE 2 MORE CHS BUT I HAVE TO GET PERMITION FROM HIM TO POAST HE WANTS TO MOVE IT INTO HIS NAME AND CHANGE A FEW THINGS BUT IF HE SAYS IT IS OK I WILL POST THE CHS I HAVE. LUCKY AKA KELLY 


End file.
